Kindred Spirit
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! ONE-SHOT: Melody Night is a happy teen of sixteen, and Yugi Motou is in love with her. A fact that isn't shown to it's fullest until Téa plays match maker. But things aren't racing toward a happily ever after, and suddenly, Yugi and Melody are trapped and escape is not the easiest option to take...not with the cost so high.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Look what I found! I wrote this like five years ago. It's certainly no where near as good as my newer stuff, but I enjoyed reading through it again. I wrote it for a friend as a one-shot on Quizilla and here it is! Enjoy :)_

**_SUMMARY: _**_Melody Night is a happy teen of sixteen, and Yugi Motou is in love with her. A fact that isn't shown to it's fullest until Téa plays match maker. But things aren't racing toward a happily ever after, and suddenly, Yugi and Melody are trapped and escape is not the easiest option to take...not with the cost so high..._

* * *

Lifting her paint brush, Melody Night whipped it over the cream coloured canvass on an easel before her, making splashes of ruby red and sunshine yellow across the thick page as she created a beautiful sunset. Melody Night was sixteen years old, with what everyone considered a beautiful yet odd appearance. Born with a sliver of the albino gene, the young teen had skin like freshly poured milk, eyes the colour of lilacs and long snow-white hair that fell down her back in silky waves. Despite possessing part of the albino gene, she luckily didn't inherit the abnormal protruding blue veins, terrible eye-sight or the aversion to sunlight. No, it had just left her with a strange look about her.

Completing the painting, Melody leant back and smiled to herself happily a dimple appearing in her left cheek. She had painted the open plains of Africa, a place she'd love to go to someday, just so she could sit and paint the sunset.

"Wow, that's beautiful."

Melody turned around swiftly, almost crashing into Yugi Motou, taking a step back she blushed crimson and kept her eyes down. This greatly irritated Yugi as they had been friends for several months now, since she had moved to Domino from somewhere in Italy and still she remained really jumpy around him. Once again he pretended he hadn't noticed and with a merry grin on his face Yugi said cheerfully.

"You were supposed to meet Téa out at the school gates; I offered to come look for you."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot," Melody exclaimed, turning to rapidly gather up her things.

Yugi chuckled; lifting bits and pieces Melody managed to drop on the floor and handed them to her as she ran about the art room like a headless chicken.

Running out the door, she called good-bye to him and hurriedly made her way to where Téa stood waiting for her, eyes on her watch, foot tapping irritably, lifting her gaze she let out an exasperated breath.

"There you are Melody, what took you so long...?"

"Sorry Téa, I got caught up with my art project," Melody explained quickly.

Téa chuckled shaking her head. She should have guessed, when Melody got stuck into a piece of art God himself couldn't rouse her. Picking up her own book-bag, Téa walked alongside her as they made their way, chattering noisily, to a pretty little cafe they both enjoyed. Ordering the usual Téa and Melody chose a booth at the back and happily drank their tea while eating vanilla slices.

"Did you here there's a large carnival in Domino...?" Téa said after a bite of her dessert, blue eyes resting on Melody.

"Is there?" Melody asked with a shrug, "I hadn't heard..."

Sighing Téa lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip. For weeks now she had noticed Yugi's interest in Melody, but no matter how many times he tried to make her aware of his feelings, it had all blown up in his face, mainly because Melody was innocently oblivious to how he felt. She had turned him down twice on going to dinner, saying she hated Chinese food, not realising it was a date! Eventually Yugi had just given up, but it was obvious to everyone else that he was still crazy about her and so Téa had decided to act as matchmaker.

"Well maybe you and Yugi can go?" She suggested with a grin.

"Why?" Melody asked frowning, "Yugi hates heights, remember?"

"Yeah, but, well maybe he'll just like spending time with you..."

"He sees me at school doesn't he nd on Saturdays when we all go to the movies?"

My God, the girl was utterly clueless. Téa slumped back in her seat feeling defeated; now she could see why Yugi used to get so bloody frustrated with her. Nibbling on her vanilla slice Melody watched Téa curiously, wondering what the girl of eighteen could have been thinking about, Melody herself couldn't take her thoughts off Yugi. As of recently she was beginning to see him as more then a friend and out of embarrassment kept refusing to hang out with him in case she'd make a complete idiot of herself. Taking a gulp of tea she frowned at Téa who was currently gaping at her.

"What?"

"Are you seriously that clueless?" Téa demanded to know flabbergasted.

Melody's brows knitted together in annoyance.

"What are you talking about...?" She snapped.

"Oh my God, Yugi is nuts about you Melody, he's been trying to ask you out for two months now, the kid is crazy about you..."

Melody's lilac eyes widened in surprise, of all the things she had been waiting for Téa to say, that hadn't been one of them.

"H-He does?" She stammered a flush rising into her soft white cheeks.

"Yes," Téa said hurriedly, glad she had finally got through to her, "he's been trying to tell you for ages but every time you shrugged him off."

"Oh God, I hadn't realised," Melody squeaked mortified.

She must've really hurt his feelings and yet he was still friends with her.

"Oh Téa, what should I do?"

Melody was at a loss, she had no expertise in a situation like that, taking the china pot and refilling her cup, Téa grinned.

"I got it, I'll coax Yugi into asking you to tonight's carnival and all you have to do is say yes!"

"Okay," Melody smiled.

God, what would she wear? Something comfortable, but sexy all the same, paying for their tea and vanilla slices Téa suggested they go shopping and Melody gladly agreed, arms linked the two teenagers headed for Daisy Dukes a lovely little clothes shop with all the latest fashions, giggling merrily they weaved in and out of aisles picking and choosing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Lying on his back, _Gerard Way's_ merry tones blasting out of his stereo Yugi's purple irises drifted over page fifty-three of his favourite book _The Heart Shaped Box_. He hadn't even heard Téa come in and didn't know she was there until she pulled the novel from him.

"Hey, I was reading that," he snapped grumpily sitting up.

"Well you're not anymore," Téa responded sitting next to him.

She had a smile spread from ear to ear and God knows why, Yugi thought, running a hand through his tri-coloured hair, the teen waited for her to get on with it.

"Okay, I found out there's a carnival coming to Domino and I came to suggest you ask Melody to go with you," Téa said excitedly.

"And get turned down again? No way," laughing Yugi got to his feet rooting around intending on going for a shower.

"Aw, come on Yugi, one more time, she might say yes..."

Yugi turned ready to argue against what Téa had just said, but the look on her face told him Téa knew something that he didn't.

"Oh all right," he exclaimed, giving in and grabbing his cell phone he punched in Melody's number, "hey Melody, its Yugi...Listen there's a carnival tonight and I was ringing to ask if you'd like to go...Really. Okay, eh, I'll pick you up in an hour..."

The whole time Téa sat with a very pleased smirk curving her pale pink lips and saying nothing she got to her feet and waving goodbye, Téa left. Yugi blinked and laughed, knowing somehow he'd be thanking Téa in years to come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Melody excitedly wriggled into her favourite pair of black jeans and pulled on her new baby blue blouse, buttoning it up. Turning to her vanity table, she sat and arranged her pretty white hair, clipping it in place, before applying her favourite mocha lip-stick. Melody lifted her small blue bottle of perfume and sprayed it over her neck and wrists, before stepping back and admiring her reflection. Glad she looked quite well, even if she was blushing beet-root at the fact this was her very first date. Hearing the door-bell blare noisily Melody's heart began to hammer in her chest and she was terrified of suffering a panic attack, but thankfully calmed down after about five minutes. Grabbing her over large hand-bag she slung it over her shoulder and made her way downstairs to find her mother chatting politely to Yugi. She was glad her father hadn't been home; he'd probably strap Yugi to a chair and put a bright light on him while he mercilessly interrogated the poor lad. (Her Dad was a Cop). Luckily though he was working the night shift, noticing Melody coming down the stairs, Yugi smiled brightly up at her and her mother suddenly found something to do leaving them alone, something of which Melody was grateful for.

"Hey," she said softly, a brilliant pink flush rising into her white cheeks.

"Hey," Yugi responded, "shall we get going...?"

Taking Melody's hand he lead her out to his jeep parked outside and as the gentleman he was, he opened the passenger door for her, before climbing into the drivers side and starting the car he drove off toward the large flashing lights mere minutes away from Melody's house.

The carnival was huge, with a brightly lit Ferris wheel, a huge terrifying ride called the Indiana and hundreds more. Happy laughter drifted around in the air as small children dragged their parents this way and that begging to have a go on all manner of rides. By now Yugi had won Melody a stuffed panda and had reluctantly gone on the Ferris wheel.

The two teens stood happily munching on candy-floss when a rough looking male approached them.

"Hey, aren't you Yugi Motou?" He demanded to know in harsh rasped tones.

"Yes, I am," Yugi answered, standing before Melody protectively.

A dark sneer covered the male's lips and Melody let a startled yelp as she was grabbed from behind a jagged knife placed dangerously against her jugular vein.

"Melody," Yugi cried out only to be pulled back forcefully by the unknown man, "let us go."

He demanded, only to have a syringe jabbed into his neck, shooting a clear liquid straight into his veins. Immediately everything blurred and finally darkness consumed him.

"Yugi," Melody screamed seeing him collapse.

She writhed and squirmed desperate to get away from her attackers, crying out for help when she noticed the carnival was suddenly empty of life, but how? It had been filled with hundreds of merry people only minutes ago, unless it had been an illusion of some sort and all of this was a trap! Tears streaming from her lilac coloured irises, Melody furiously twisted in her captor's grasp, until finally he tore her head back by her silk white hair and a needle was punched into her flesh. Hot liquid filled her veins, fogging her brain and just like Yugi she fell to an inky black abyss.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Yugi awoke with a groan, his head pounding viciously a horrible migraine cutting through his temples in angry waves. He couldn't piece together what had happened to him, for every time he tried, his train of thought would shatter and he'd fall unconscious once more. Of course it was different this time, Yugi slowly felt himself awakening, eyes slowly fluttering open, the boy released a shocked hiss and swiftly clasped them shut after being blinded by a burst of blinding white light. Waiting a few minutes, he opened them again, blinking back tears as his eyes adjusted to the bright light that was actually the sun high in the morning sky. Groggy, limbs quite lax, Yugi took his time pulling himself into a sitting position, finding he was in the middle of a huge jungle. Large trees surrounded him, vines hanging from the branches and several eyes of coloured birds watched him curiously from their nests as if they had never laid eyes on a human before. Hearing groans from at his right side, Yugi turned to find Melody coming around. With whatever movement he could conjure up, he sluggishly got to his feet and stiffly made his way over to her, just as Melody sat up, her lilac eyes widening in shock at the strange plantation surrounding them.

"Africa," she stuttered wondering how in the hell was it possible.

"Africa?" Yugi spluttered astonished, "we're in Africa?"

Before she could answer a booming voice enveloped them, filling the whole area, causing Yugi and Melody to huddle together.

"Welcome Yugi Motou and Melody Night to my remake of the African Jungle...Now don't worry, I have brought you here for a test of sorts to see how duellists do under huge amounts of stress...Twenty of you have been scattered through-out my arena, to earn your freedom you must duel and win..."

Melody let out the breath she had been holding in, giving Yugi's hand a light squeeze, though she couldn't duel to save her life, things honestly could be worse.

"That doesn't sound too bad," she said softly.

But Yugi knew it wouldn't be that easy, it just never was.

"What's the catch?" He finally voiced.

"Catch?" Responded their unknown captor, "Nothing, oh except for in this world, your monsters are real, so when your life-points hit zero...You die..."

Melody gasped, and Yugi half snarled.

"I won't do it, I won't kill innocent people," the boy shouted furiously.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you see the teams are made up of one duellist and one loved one to use as leverage..."

At Melody's sudden petrified scream, Yugi whirled around just as she was wrapped in a burst of brilliant white light and lifted from the earth, vanishing in a blink of an eye.

"Melody," Yugi shouted, but it was no use.

He knew the unknown man's game; if he ever wanted to see Melody again he would have to duel. Body vibrating with hot rage he looked about and finally said.

"Fine, I'll duel..."

On agreement a duel-disk magically appeared strapped to his arm, his deck already in it, which told Yugi this man had been watching him and Melody for some time and he wondered who else had fallen victim to his sick games.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Roughly thrown to the ground and the door slammed in her face, Melody let out a frustrated shriek and hopping up bolted to the door pounding her small fists off it, demanding to be let out.

"Don't bother," sounded a voice from behind her.

It belonged to a boy of about thirteen; he had pale skin, long messy black hair and brilliant sapphire blue eyes.

Melody noticed he wasn't alone, eighteen others sat in various places of the room, one she recognised to her amazement was Serenity Wheeler, meaning Joey must've been pulled into this mess also.

"What's your name?" The boy asked her.

"Melody Night," she answered shyly.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

Ah, Seto Kaiba's little brother, it looked as if the man holding them had chosen the worlds top duellists, but why? What on earth was he trying to prove? Ignoring anything else said to her, Melody made her way toward a tiny barred window at the back of their cell, looking out she realised quickly where they really were.

"Oh my God, we've got to get out of here!"


End file.
